


Playing Favorites

by thinkwritexpress



Series: Kinktober 2020 [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dominatrix!Reader, F/M, Femdom, SPN Kink Bingo 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 06:40:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26847565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thinkwritexpress/pseuds/thinkwritexpress
Summary: As a dominatrix, you specialize in the rougher side of the business, which is why the mysterious Arthur Ketch is your best - and favorite - client. Even if having favorites goes against the rules of the trade
Relationships: Arthur Ketch/Reader, Arthur Ketch/You
Series: Kinktober 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951900
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7
Collections: SPN Kink Bingo





	Playing Favorites

**Author's Note:**

> Square filled: Knifeplay  
> Ship: Arthur Ketch x dominatrix!reader (pseudonym: Mistress Simone)  
> Rating: M for sex talk, knifeplay, female domination, BDSM  
> Tags/warnings: talk of sex & sex work, BDSM  
> Summary: As a dominatrix, you specialize in the rougher side of the business, which is why the mysterious Arthur Ketch is your best - and favorite - client. Even if having favorites goes against the rules of the trade.  
> Word count: 750  
> created for @spnkinkbingo

Around the dominatrix circuit, you’re known as the best for riskier kinks and fetishes - specifically knifeplay, though that’s not the only service you offer. Most of the dommes you know send clients your way when things get too rowdy, and you thrive on it; it keeps your friends safe, and puts a nice chunk of change in your pocket.

Arthur Ketch is your favorite client. He’s eclectic, unpredictable, and happily overpays for any bit of your time. Rarely does he make an appointment, unlike the rest of your clients, but he pays even more for unscheduled visits, especially when they cause even a modicum of inconvenience for you.

Your… relationship with the mysterious Britishman started much like many of your more intense client agreements - one of the other dommes in your network sent him your business contact info, he contacted you, and a meeting was set up.

~~~~

You walk into the cafe, head held high, eyes glancing at the hands of every businessman you notice. Your potential client - Arthur Ketch - has some fancy cross tattoo on his hand, the only hint given to identify him. 

“I do believe you’re Mistress Simone, correct?” The British tone coming from behind you nearly makes you jump, but you control your startled reaction and turn around with a serene smile, glancing at the man’s hands to confirm his identity before you speak.

“That I am, Mister Ketch. Have you gotten yourself a drink yet? Nice to see you’re on time.” You keep your tone brisk and business-like, hoping he’ll be professional and do the same; it’s never comfortable when potential clients get too submissive or boisterous about your business in public, before a contract is made. 

“Ah, I have not yet bought a drink. Please, let me buy yours as well and then we can begin our meeting, if that’s acceptable?” He’s the picture of perfect politeness, but you don’t let that fool you - you have too much experience with men who aren’t what they seem, especially in this business.

Nodding your consent, you step into line, placing your order when it’s your turn. Ketch orders a black coffee and you file the information away for future use.

Neither of you talk while you wait for your drinks, but you can feel Arthur assessing you; as a dominatrix, you’ve developed a sixth-sense for appraising looks. You stand still and proud under his scrutiny, the moment broken by the barista calling out your order. You grab the cups and give Arthur his, then lead him to a secluded table in the corner, your favorite place to talk business.

Taking a sip of your drink, you sit it down and give the man across from you a warm smile.

“So Mister Ketch, what is it I can do for you?

  
~~~~

That was two years ago, and Ketch quickly became one of your best - and favorite - client; if you were interested in keeping a man around, he’d be your ideal choice.

You glance at the time on your phone and start brewing the coffee - Arthur should be arriving any moment now, and you enjoy being prepared. Beside the coffee maker, you lay out your tools for the night, checking to be sure they’re in tip-top shape.

Just as the coffee machine dings, Arthur briskly knocks at your door. Taking a moment to double-check your appearance, you answer the door, giving a welcoming flourish.

“Right on time as always, Arthur. The coffee just finished, you know where everything is.”

Ketch smiles warmly at you as he takes off his coat and shoes, placing them neatly on the racks by the door. “Thank you Mistress, as attentive as always.”

The two of you migrate to the kitchen and Arthur pretends to only casually look at the knives while you talk, but when he points one out above the rest, it’s his signal for what he wants to start with. You chat some more, listen to him talk about some trouble at work - some men known as the Winchester brothers are breaking all sorts of protocols, apparently - but by the time your cups of coffee are finished, it’s obvious Arthur is ready to start the physical part of the session.

“Safeword, Arthur?” You’re all business now, your dominatrix persona falling into place.

“Crucifix, Mistress Simone.” He’s practically trembling as you pick up his chosen knife. A wolfish smile lifts your lips as you toy with the blade, twirling the tip gently against your fingertip.

“Are you ready to play, Ketch?”

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback gives me life! Welcome to day 3 (5) of Kinktober!


End file.
